


The Baracus-Pecks

by loves_books



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what married life would be like for BA, Face and their children (not an m-preg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baracus-Pecks

“There you are, baby.” BA slipped quietly into the small bedroom, closing the door carefully behind him as Face looked up from the rocking chair and smiled softly. “You know, she’s never gonna fall asleep in her own bed if you keep doing this.”

“It’s only been a couple of weeks, Bosco.” BA smiled himself, watching as his husband’s gaze was drawn back to the sleeping child in his arms. “This has been a huge change for her.”

“I know, man. I know.” Little Jasmine was the newest addition to their family, nearly three years old, and she already had the whole household wrapped around her little finger. Especially her Papa. “But she’s safe now, she’s safe here with us. And she gotta sleep in her own bed sometime.”

As if she knew they were talking about her, Jasmine shifted slightly in Face’s arms, her golden curls falling across his naked chest as she snuggled closer. BA lifted a pink blanket and gently tucked it around them both before settling his weight carefully onto her little bed. “Thanks,” his partner whispered, rocking her gently in the chair. 

“Is that a new tea set?” BA asked, spotting the familiar set up of a tea party on the floor, complete with two dolls as guests. “You know it’s gonna be me who she invites for tea, right?” 

“She knows her Dad likes tea.” Face smirked a little. “I only drink coffee, remember. The others okay?”

“The twins finally wore themselves out,” he reported. “I swear, I don’t know where they get their energy from.”

“And whose bed are they in tonight?”

“Jack’s.” The two men shared a knowing look. Eight year old Jack and his twin Kevin rarely slept apart, creeping into the same bed as soon as their parent’s backs were turned. The two boys had been with them for nearly a year now, and it had taken that long for them to start to truly feel safe. “We got a call from Erica: the papers are finally ready for us to sign. We can make it official at last.”

“Finally!” Erica was their lawyer, and the papers were the adoption papers for the twins. Their junkie mother had fought the fostering of the boys all the way, but had finally given up her claim on the children she had repeatedly abandoned. “Maybe now they will settle a little. We’ll need to organise a party - ”

“I’m already on it, baby. Adoption party this weekend. Murdock’s gonna make a cake and everything.” For a moment, the two men just looked at each other. BA could read the mixed emotions in his partner’s face in the dim nightlight, and knew just what Face was thinking. Leaning closer, he pressed a soft kiss to soft lips, above the head of their sleeping daughter. “They’re safe now as well, Temp. I told you it would work out.”

“I know you did,” Face gave him a watery smile. “I can’t wait to tell them in the morning. They won’t believe it. I can hardly believe it!”

They sat in silence for a moment, before BA remembered something else he meant to tell his other half. “I nearly forgot, Michael asked if he could talk to us tomorrow. Alone. Sounded serious.”

Bright blue eyes sparkled a little. “You think this is the Big Announcement?”

He shrugged. “Could be.” They shared another look. 14 year old Michael was their first child, fostered six years ago and adopted soon after, and both BA and Face had their suspicions that Mike, as he had recently demanded to be called, might just be gay. “I saw him and that Darrell kid holding hands after swim practice the other day, so…”

“Ah, young love!”

“And speaking of love, Chris called to say he’s staying over his girlfriend’s tonight.” BA held up a hand to silence the protest he knew was about to come. “I gave him the safe-sex lecture again, don’t you worry, and at least he called this time.”

“True.” Chris had only been with them a few months, but BA knew how close he and Face had become already, and how hard it was going to be on his partner when their oldest son went off to college in a few months’ time. The angry teen had walked into the shelter BA volunteered at one freezing evening and, after a night of long conversations, he had come home with BA the following day. He had fit instantly into their crazy family and never left. 

BA knew Face saw a lot of himself in their boy. While Chris had never opened up about the circumstances which had led to him living on the streets, some overheard nightmares suggested a difficult history including possible abuse. Similarly, Face had never talked openly about his own past, and BA had long since accepted that there were many things his husband would never talk about, but he had nursed Face through enough nightmares over the years to know exactly why the other man was pushing so hard to get Chris’ adoption official before he left for college.

Now, his better half heaved a soft sigh, shifting their young daughter carefully in his arms. “I guess we’re gonna have to get used to this. The whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing.”

“We’ve coped before.” And wasn’t that the truth. Dozens of other foster children had passed through their home over the years, most moving on to a more permanent home, some returning to their parents or families. While most of them had been good kids going through a rough time, some had been absolute nightmares, giving them both the run around. “Remember Sarah?”

A grimace passed over his lover’s handsome face. “Oh, man. She was forever sneaking out with that biker dude.” Aged 16 when she arrived at the start of the school holidays, the beautiful red-headed teen had refused to accept any limits on her freedom, insisting she was an adult and causing chaos everywhere she went, until BA had taken the surprising step of taking her to work with him at the garage every day. The combination of structure and a previously undiscovered talent for mechanics had changed her completely, and, even after she had returned to live with her mother, Sarah still kept in touch with them. “You know she’s doing a degree in engineering now? You did really good with her, sweetheart.”

“We did good with her, Temp. We’re a team, remember?” He reached out to offer a fist bump, which was returned with a loving smile. “The Baracus-Peck team.”

A soft laugh from his beautiful husband, and for a moment BA just let himself wonder again how he got so lucky as to have Templeton Peck in his life. All those years together, first as friends and teammates then later as lovers, finally making their vows of commitment when their pardons had come through. The simple gold band on Face’s ring finger twinkled in the light as the other man carefully ran his hand over their sleeping daughter’s head, and BA absently touched the matching ring on his own finger. 

The compensation payments, as well as Face’s own careful investment of the team’s money during their years on the run, meant they could live in relative comfort. BA worked a little at a garage, and volunteered a lot at several teen shelters in the city, while Face worked from home as a consultant - if asked, BA couldn’t honestly say what his partner consulted on, but he was proud that Face was in constant demand. Between their jobs and their growing family, they had never been busier, or happier.

“Baracus-Peck,” Face mused softly. “I still think that’s a good compromise, even if it is a bit of a mouthful for the little ones.” When they had first started to tentatively talk about marriage, they had considered taking each other’s names, but decided Bosco Peck sounded like a porn star while Templeton Baracus was far too big a name for anyone to handle. So, the hyphenated surname was decided upon, and each adopted child had been proudly given the name as well. 

“You know Erin was sayin’ how her friends think she’s posh ‘cos she’s got a double-barrelled name?” They shared a smile, thinking about their elder daughter. Everything was about image for twelve year old Erin, and about Justin Beiber, much to the confusion of her Papa and Dad. “I think she’s milkin’ it for all it’s worth!”

“Sounds about right!” Face stifled a yawn, letting his head drop back against the chair.

BA smiled gently, watching as his partner started to doze off. “Come on, baby. You know you’ll get a crick in your neck if you sleep in the chair again.”

“But that means I get a massage from my big strong husband tomorrow…” Face’s voice was low and sleepy, but he started to shift a little in the chair. BA stood from his seat on the bed and leaned down to lift the newest member of the Baracus-Peck family from his husband’s arms. Jasmine didn’t even stir as he laid her carefully into her own bed, settling her head onto the pillow and tugging the blankets up around her, tucking them in securely. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he felt Face close behind him, smiling when strong arms wrapped around his chest as he stood back up.

He turned into the embrace, and the two men kissed slowly, leisurely, full of a deep, shared love. BA was the first to break the kiss, stroking tender hands up his husband’s muscular chest – they had both kept in shape, even though they were in more nine-to-five jobs now – and whispering, “Bedtime, Temp.”

Moving to the door even as Face leaned down to kiss Jasmine one last time, BA took his hand and led him from the room. As they always did, they checked in on each of their children as they passed through, the silence of the night strange in a house full of laughter and shrieks most of the time. Erin was asleep in her newly painted room – a more grown-up orange now, rather than girly pink – beneath her posters of pop stars and film stars, snoring softly. Jack and Kevin were also sleeping contentedly, a jumble of arms and legs under a shared duvet. 

A light glowed from underneath Michael’s door, and BA shook his head, knocking softly even as he reached for the handle. Michael didn’t even look up at first, completely engrossed in his comic book, but as Face cleared his throat gently his eyes suddenly snapped up and he spotted his two Fathers. “Lights off, kid,” Face whispered with a smile, clearly unwilling to shatter the silence completely, and their son nodded, shoving the comic book under his bed and snapping off his bedside lamp. 

“Night, Mike,” BA added as they closed the door behind them, pleased he had remembered the shortened name. “I give him five minutes before he turns the light back on,” he whispered in his husband’s ear, and Face laughed under his breath.

“You think he’ll wait that long?” As they passed Chris’ room, BA took one glance through the half-open door before looking quickly away. The typical teenager, Chris’ room looked like a bomb had gone off, and he made a mental note to make sure they had the ‘pulling our own weight’ conversation again soon. With so many people in the house, and no cleaner or nanny, the cleaning rota was a sad necessity of life. 

Finally they reached their own little haven, the master suite, and with few words but many gentle touches the two men went about their nightly routines. BA watched in tolerant amusement as Face, even yawning as hard as he was, still took the time to apply every one of his nightly lotions and potions. The passing years had been good to his husband, few grey hairs yet and even fewer lines on his face, but BA knew all about the other man’s insecurities, still present after all these years and never likely to fade completely, no matter how often he told Face how handsome he was, and how much he loved him.

Eventually turning off the lights, BA climbed into their king-size bed, smiling into the darkness when Face instantly turned to lie in his arms, nestling his curly head under BA’s chin and pressing a kiss to his chest. “I love you so much, baby,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Face’s back, pulling him as close as he could, and his husband lifted his head, eyes shining even in the dark as their lips met again in a more heated kiss, tongues battling playfully as the kiss deepened steadily.

As tired as they both were, as exhausted as their brood kept them, there was always energy for this, and BA rolled his lover gently onto his back, growling softly he felt Face’s arousal pressing into his thigh. Breaking the kiss and leaning over to the bedside table, he found what he needed by touch alone as Face gasped, “Love you too, Husband.” The feel of familiar, clever fingers dancing up his spine never grew old, not even after all these years together.

Just as they were about to step things up, a cry shattered the peace of the night, followed swiftly by the sound of sobbing. Both men sighed, and BA leaned his forehead briefly onto Face’s, swallowing down his passion as best he could. “I’ll go, Temp,” he whispered, and forced himself out of their warm bed, pulling on a loose pair of sleep pants as he hurried out to Jasmine’s room. 

By the time he’d settled their youngest again – she didn’t have her Teddy, then she wanted a drink, then a story – and returned to their bedroom, Face was snoring softly, curled up on his side beneath the heavy duvet. Slipping into the bed and spooning up behind his husband, BA pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Face’s neck as the other man shifted back into his arms, stirring but not waking. 

As BA drifted into sleep himself, he thought about all the sacrifices they had made over the years, the aborted holidays, the interrupted sex life, rarely having any time alone together except for the nights when Uncle Hannibal and Uncle Murdock agreed to babysit. He thought about their sons and daughters sleeping peacefully under their roof, and about all the foster children who had passed through their lives as well as those who would undoubtedly follow in the years to come, and he couldn’t stop the wide grin that split his face. 

He knew neither of them would change a thing. BA loved all their children, loved that they could make a difference in troubled young lives, and he loved Face above all. As sleep finally claimed him, his last thoughts were of his incredible husband, and how lucky they both had been to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sonora over at ATeam-Prompts:
> 
> Face and BA get married and fill their house up with surrogate/adopted/foster/neighborhood/whatever kids! No real specifics on what I want to see, just the two of them with kids! (although if you want to have a scene in there where Face watches his big tough husband playing tea party or something with their little girl, I might die of feels overload)


End file.
